Team CFVY's baby
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ruby's past is different, her semblance is different slightly... her mannerisms are different. She is terrified of males and has a rare semblance that makes Speed look like childs play... and she got to keep Speed. How she got into Beacon is vastly different... and now... she's been adopted by Team CFVY who are protective of their powerful but traumatized baby. AU OOC Bashing M
1. Chapter 1

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Ruby being there when Roman robbed the store and she meets Glynda, she's still on patch but she saves a team on a mission and they take her to Beacon. One because she shows so much talent, two because she saved their lives and three because she is so cute that Coco and Velvet don't want to let her go! AU OOC some femslash some bashing)**

"Ah Team CFVY. It's good to have you back but you were due back last week. Was something wrong?" Glynda Goodwitch asked smiling at the second year team when they arrived back at Beacon two days before the start of the new school year.

"There were more than expected ma'am…many many more. We nearly died out there." The team leader, Coco, said and now that she looked a little closer the blond teacher could see that each of the team members were banged and scratched up but were healing slowly and surely thanks to their aura.

"Perhaps you'd better come with me to finish this with Headmaster Ozpin? I trust that you four are not seriously injured?" Glynda asked slightly worried, hey she may not act like it but she was actually a very caring and motherly woman. She fretted anytime any of the teams were sent out on missions. They are still children to her after all.

"We're still a bit banged up and our Aura is pretty low but we'll be completely healed in another hour or two. Our Aura should be restored after a nice hot shower and a good loooong nap. We came back as soon as we could." Coco said sighing while her teammates nodded in agreement behind her. Glynda grimaced in sympathy. She knew that feeling all too well.

"Understandable. We'll try to keep this brief." Glynda said as she led them through the school halls and up to Ozpin's office. She didn't seem to notice the small girl behind the two boys and one rabbit of the team.

"Um…am I allowed to go in there too?" A small sounding sweet young girls voice stopped Glynda just outside of the headmasters office as she looked back. The voice wasn't familiar to her but the four members of Team CFVY smiled at the sound of the voice and all looked back. Behind Yatsuhashi and Fox but beside Velvet was a young girl wearing a black and red ensemble with black hair that seemed to have red highlights, almost unhealthy pale skin, and most curiously _silver_ eyes. Glynda had only known one person with Silver eyes in her life time and that had been her old and deceased friend Summer Rose.

"Of course you are squirt. You played a big part in the mission and saved our hides out there. Only makes sense to bring you with us and we wouldn't have brought you if you couldn't come in." Coco said smiling softly at the girl as she stepped back and ruffled the girls hair. The small girl pouted at the action, causing the two boys to chuckle at an uncharacteristic squeal from Velvet while Coco laughed as her shy teammate hugged the girl tightly, nearly suffocating the poor girl in her bust.

"Usa-chan. I believe you are suffocating chibi-hime." Yatsuhashi said chuckling while Fox was snickering slightly as Velvet gasped and quickly released the girl, stammering apologizes rapidly while the girl smiled and waved it off.

"It's ok! My sister does that a lot too. Especially when I pout… actually a lot of girls do that when I pout…I don't know why…" The girl trailed off scratching her cheek slightly as she thought about it.

"Because you are just that cute squirt." Coco said chuckling again as she patted the girls head fondly, causing the girl to blush a light pink at this.

"I'm not cute." The girl said scuffing her toe across the floor lightly as she stared at her shoes, Glenda had to bite her cheek to keep from squealing. The girl was adorable! A chuckle from in front of them caused everyone to look up and see Ozpin standing there leaning on his cane. He took a few steps forward until he was standing just in front of the group, smiling at the small girl who looked at him nervously and with a hint of fear in her silver orbs.

"You're right. You aren't cute. You're adorable." Ozpin said smiling at Ruby… in an instant he doubled over shocked when the small girls even smaller foot slammed into a particularly sensitive part of his body before the girl trembled as she hid behind Coco and Velvet. The poor girl looked terrified as she hid behind the two older girls.

There was a moment of absolute dead silence as Ozpin collapsed to the ground before Coco busted out laughing, which made the rest of her team break out laughing too and even Glynda chuckled.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Ozpin asked gasping as he looked at the obviously terrified and confused girl, he was bent over double and covering his injured bits with his hands, his cane fallen to the floor.

"T-The last time a grown man called me adorable he… he ripped my clothes and tried to… if my sister didn't show up and stop him…" The poor girls terrified voice sobered everyone up, and while the three females were obviously horrified the three males were furious at what nearly happened to the poor girl. Even Ozpin looked passed despite still being in agony.

"My sister… she told me that next time a grown man called me adorable I was to kick them as hard as I can in their knees and run for it before immediately calling her to come and take care of them… dad said I should aim for the spot between the guys legs and Uncle Qrow told me to call him first. I-I..." The girl said terrified as Coco and Velvet quickly stood beside her protectively and their wrapped arms around her slim shoulders. Glynda took a more direct approach as she stepped up to the scared girl and wrapped her arms around her in a soft and comforting embrace.

"Shhh. Calm down sweetie. It's okay. He won't hurt you. None of us would let him even if he tried to. I've warned him about calling younger girls adorable but he refused to listen to me…" Glynda said giving Ozpin a pointed glare as she comforted and reassured the tiny girl who looked much smaller than she already was when beside the three older and more developed females.

"An experience like that certainly explains why you were so scared of Fox and Yastu when we first met and for a week afterwards until you got to know them a bit." Coco said grimly, she was no stranger to what a person could do to another person but to think someone would try and do _that_ to this sweet innocent little girl… Coco wasn't really sure if the Grimms were the true monsters or not. She wouldn't be opposed to going out and destroying the human monsters like she did the inhumane ones.

"We'd never let someone do that to you. You've got at least one more protector now in me, kit." Velvet said softly to the younger girl who was clutching to Glynda like a lifeline. The rest of her team felt their eyes widen slightly when Velvet called her a baby rabbit. By saying that she was practically adopting the small girl as her own daughter by Faunus standards! Not that any of them are surprised of course. The small girl wormed her way into their hearts and they would all four adopt her in a heartbeat.

That didn't sound half bad to Coco… the girl could be the Team Baby.

"Make that four more protectors. No one will so much as look at you funny with me and these two lugs around to watch your back... figuratively of course." Coco said, tacking the last bit on when she realized it might not be the best choice of words.

"Five counting me. How dare someone hurt an innocent _child_?!" Glynda hissed, her eyes glowing with her magic as she hugged the small girl closer protectively almost suffocating the small girl with her 'assists' to put it nicely.

"Six counting me." Ozpin said his voice still slightly high-pitched which turned the serious scene rather hilarious. The other five broke out laughing while the small girl giggled slightly into Glynda's arms.

"I-I'm sorry…i-if I know you were nice I wouldn't…wouldn't have kicked you." The girl apologized quietly after giggling for a minute although she still looked a bit scared of the older man.

"I-It's alright child. I should have listened to Glynda, she told me someone would think I'm a pedophile someday." Ozpin said forcing himself to his full height as he gave the girl a pained smile while she smiled apologetically at him before looking confused.

"Pedophile?" The girl asked tilting her head to her side slightly in confusion, making Velvet squeak slightly to hold back her squeal.

"A grown man who likes little kids." Coco explained quickly, earning an 'oh' from the small girl.

"I'm just surprised that it took so long." Glynda chuckled for a second before she glanced down at the small girl in her arms.

"Are you okay now sweetie?" Glynda asked softly, causing the girl to smile up at her and give a small nod. Glynda released the girl, who was instantly pulled into Velvet's arms as the rabbit Faunus checked her over worriedly.

"You're very strong for someone so small." Ozpin said as he leaned on his cane a little more than he had earlier, obviously still in pain from the kick.

"Crescent Rose, my weapon, is very heavy no matter how easy I make it look according to my sister. I have to be strong to carry her." The girl said sheepishly and causing Team CFVY to nod in agreement.

"Yastu and I tried to pick her up on a dare from Fox and nearly threw out our shoulders. She makes it look as light as a freaking feather but that thing is heavier than _my_ bag!" Coco said causing the two teachers to gape at the small girl while the rest of Coco's team nodded in agreement. That had been both shocking and funny as hell especially when the small girl then proceeded to easily pick up the weapon with one hand. Velvet had a picture of the looks on the others faces for future blackmail.

"My big sister really did throw her shoulders out when she tried to pick up Crescent Rose once… and Yang is built for strength." The girl nervously added and caused the group to stare at her.

"If your older sister is built for strength and can't even pick up that monster of a weapon…what are you built for?" Fox dared to ask as he stared at the girl with shocked but unseeing eyes. He hadn't know that earlier!

"I'm built for speed actually. Dad says I get it and part of my semblance from my mom." The girl said sheepishly as she fidgeted slightly under all of their looks.

"What is your semblance?" Yatsuhashi asked the girl who smiled up him although her smile was slightly strained, much to his and the others sadness. Even after spending a while around him she was still a bit uncomfortable but that was to be expected.

"Um well my most used semblance is just a bit of a… leftover from my true semblance. Speed is what most people usually think my semblance is." The girl said sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulders. The group stared at her shocked. Speed was a rare and highly coveted semblance… and it was just a _leftover_ of her true semblance?! The hell?!

"What's your true semblance?" Glynda asked staring at the girl shocked and causing her to give a small sheepish shrug and a nervous smile as she gave an answer that shocked the others senseless. It was a semblance that had no match at all. It was the strongest semblance and the rarest ever recorded! It only came around once every about five hundred years give or take…and it was in the hands of tiny slip of a girl with a fear of males.

"My semblance is Time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a few minutes after that rather shocking and innocently said revelation and right now everyone was seated in Ozpin's office, the small girl curled up slightly on Velvet's lap while everyone was holding a warm drink in their hands. For Coco and Ozpin that was coffee, Goodwitch, Yatsuhashi, and Velvet had tea, Fox and Ruby had milk.

"When we got to the town we asked around for the clients address and ran into lil Red here. She was scared stiff of Yatsuhashi and Fox, for a reason we didn't know at the time, and the townspeople were really tense when we were talking to her but they relaxed when I sent the boys to go get us a table at a small café I saw nearby. After the boys were gone, lil Red finally stopped trembling and gave us directions to our clients location. After grabbing the two boys we went to where she told us to where we met up with the client. He insisted that we all go to a small bakery he knew to get something to eat while going over the mission details." Coco said beginning the official verbal report while sipping her coffee. It wasn't her usual but it would do for now.

"Imagine our surprise when we saw lil Red in the back of the shop baking in the kitchen. You two have _got_ to taste some of her cooking and baked treats. I'd give up coffee for a _week_ just to taste one, and only one, of her meals… and you guys _know_ me and coffee." Coco said causing Glynda and Ozpin to gape. For _Coco_ , the number one coffee addicted student in Beacon, to say she'd give up a weeks' worth of coffee for just one meal… that must be some _damn_ good food. The girl went into with drawl if she went more than two hours without coffee!

"That means a great deal from Coco kit. She's addicted to coffee, literally since she went into withdrawal when she couldn't have coffee for a _day_ once. It's a very, _very_ ringing endorsement for anyone who knows Coco." Velvet softly murmured to the small girl in her lap at a confused look from said girl. The others in the office heard though and they shuddered when they remembered Coco going through coffee withdrawal. **No one** wanted to see that again!

"After getting briefed on the location and estimated number of Grimm, which was far far off, we managed to drag ourselves away from lil Red's cooking. Upon arriving at the forest we began to exterminate the Grimm only to learn that instead of the estimated 150 Grimm… we were dealing with close to 15000 Grimm. What they were all doing on that small island I don't have a clue but we were forced to retreat after killing 300 of them when one of them got a lucky shot in on Yastu. We had to get him treated. We lost the Grimm and made it back to the village where lil Red met us and showed us where the clinic was. Unfortunately the doctor was delivering a baby across the village at the time. Thankfully lil Red has medical training, apparently because of all the scraps and scuffles both she and her older sister get into, and managed to treat Yatsu's wound with her Aura despite being terrified at the time." Coco continued causing the two teachers to look at the half asleep girl surprised.

Healing someone else wounds with your own Aura was very difficult and draining. Very few people not trained specially for it could pull that off!

"We then decided to do guerilla warfare tactics on the Grimm to avoid being overwhelmed like that again. After almost a full three weeks of doing this we managed to whittle down their numbers to 5000…but then they decided to attack the town." Coco said grimly and causing the two adults to stiffen. That was not good, not at all. Why hadn't anyone been alerted!?

"We did what we could and managed to keep most of the town safe when we got them evacuated to the Town Hall and then we tried to take out the Grimm but… Velvet and Fox got hurt when one of the houses collapsed on them as they were evacuating two children. Yatsu dug them out while I kept the Grimm away but they were both unconscious and had to be evacuated as well. Fox's right arm was broken, Velvet had a broken leg and a pretty nasty concussion, and Yatsu had taken a few hard hits from some Grimm that got past me and was bleeding badly." Coco said causing the two adults to look worried but hold their tongues as Velvet gently ran her fingers through a nearly asleep lil Red's hair. The small girl was mostly asleep with her head on Velvet's chest as Yatsu gently took the cup of warm milk from the girls hand and set it on the side table so that it didn't fall.

The team was obviously fine now, but the two adults still couldn't help but worry...

"I was running out of bullets and resorting to bludgeoning the Grimm when Lil Red comes out of Town Hall with the rest of my now fully healed team. From what Velvet told me when she was fighting near me, Lil Red used her Aura to heal them all the same way she had Yatsu earlier that month and she wasn't even phased by how much Aura it must have taken her." Coco said causing the adults jaws to drop open in surprise and disbelief. No way?! Did the girl use her semblance to help her?

"Yeah that was my reaction too… or would have been if I wasn't fighting for my life at that moment. I then see a flash of red turn to see Lil Red slicing up Grimm as if they were tomatoes with this red scythe that's bigger than she is. She easily keeps up with my team and even surpassed us a bit on the battlefield, and she took down roughly 1000 of the Grimm on her own before they were all destroyed. After making sure they're all dead, we go into Town Hall to rest and let them know the job was done. When Fox questioned why they had not sent Lil Red out to kill some Grimm if she was so good at it, they told us that she had been. According to them the starting population of Grimm was double what was there when we arrived. Lil Red had been going out each day and night for a week straight and used Guerilla warfare tactics on the Grimm much like we had been to whittle down their numbers but once we arrived the other villagers kept her busy enough so that she wouldn't go out there with us and potentially get hurt but they couldn't stop her when the Grimm attacked the town. After resting for a day we got the first ride back here we could, which took a week, and bought her with us because of the large role she played… plus she's too cute. I didn't want to let her go and neither did Velvet." Coco finished up the report, adding the last bit sheepishly and quietly so as to not awaken the now sleeping girl.

"I can see why. She is cute." Glynda said after a moment of silence. The girl murmured something that suspiciously sounded like 'I'm not cute' before cuddling closer to Velvet who held the girl with a small smile on her face.

"In fact my Team would like to adopt her as the Team baby, whether she comes to Beacon or not." Coco said quickly, earning surprised looks but nods from the others while Lil Red murmured something in her sleep and gripped Velvet's shirt in her pale hands.

"So does 'lil red' have a real name?" Ozpin asked in amusement, noting that Coco had only referred to the girl as lil Red the whole time.

"Ah. Sorry I'm used to using her nickname. Her real name is Ruby Rose." Coco said as sheepish as she can get, causing Glynda's head to jerk as she whipped around to look at the small sleeping child.

"Do her parents know she's here?" Ozpin asked his eyes now _much_ more alert.

"Her dad's a hunter who's been gone on a mission for several months now, her mom's dead, and her uncle is busy at Signal so none of them know. Her older sister does though." Fox spoke up causing Glynda and Ozpin to exchange wide eyed looks. Summer was dead? They'd talk about that later. Right now something more pressing was at hand.

"Tai is going to rip the school apart once he learns of what happened and where she is isn't he?" Ozpin asked Glynda who nodded ever so slightly before sighing.

"I'll send him a message to let him know his youngest girl is with me. You message Qrow." Glynda said pulling out her scroll and shooting a message off to her old friend… in less than two minutes her scroll rang a familiar annoying to e.

"Hello Tai." Glynda said answering it and promptly holding her scroll as far away from her ears as she could.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BABY GIRL IS AT BEACON?! BIG G YOU'D BETTER MEAN THAT SHE'S JUST THERE TO VISIT HER GODMOTHER AND DIDN'T GET MIXED UP IN ANYTHING DANGEROUS!" The man screamed on the other end of the phone, causing Velvet and Fox to clutch their sensitive ears while Ruby sprang awake with a yelp as she tumbled off of Velvet's lap only to be caught quickly by Coco and settled on the fashionista's lap.

"First off stop shouting, your daughter was sleeping until your screaming woke her up. Second I've told you not to call me that. Third, how come you never mentioned that I had a godchild? Finally, she's safe but had gotten involved in a mission gone south with one of our second year teams and saved their lives. Since she saved their lives and played a big role in the mission, they bought her with them back to Beacon. Her sister already knows and Ozpin is letting Qrow know now before you ask." Glynda said blandly while Ozpin's scroll rang.

"OZPIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY LITTLE NIECE GOT MIXED UP IN A MISSION AND IS NOW AT BEACON?!" Another male's voice screamed from Ozpin's scroll.

"And there's Qrow now." Glynda said idly while Velvet and Fox were cradling their ears and glaring at the scrolls as Coco held a trembling Ruby close, trying to comfort the small girl.

"Will you two SHUT UP?! You're scaring Ruby!" Glynda yelled at them after a second, causing the lines to go dead quiet instantly.

"Okay now that you're quiet let me quickly say that she isn't hurt, she's okay, she has one of our top teams practically adopting her after she saved their lives, and that her sister Yang already knows where she is." Glynda said calmly to the two and causing the two males on the other end of the lines sighed loudly in relief.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked rubbing the sleep from her eye with her hand as she stopped trembling, making Velvet and Coco coo at her while Glynda had to refrain from doing the same.

"Your dad and uncle found out you were here." Glynda said smiling at Ruby who nodded in understanding.

"Tell em I'm safe and to shut it. I was comfy." Ruby whined slightly, causing Coco and Velvet too coo at her accidental use of the puppy pout.

"Ruuuuuuu." Two male voices could be heard whining from the scrolls.

Ruby was having none of it tough since she curled up and went right back to sleep in Coco's lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was a week later and Ruby was waiting for the bullheads to touch down, wincing slightly when one boy ran off of it and puked into a trashcan nearby. Poor guy must have motion sickness. She wondered if she would be paired up with him, Ozpin had accepted her into the school two years early after seeing a demonstration of her fighting abilities with her scythe. He said that she was very advanced for her age.

She was nervous about having to go to school surrounded by boys but team CFVY had comforted her and told her that if she were ever uncomfortable she could come to them. If there were boys on her team she could stay the night in their dorm, like she had been for the last week, until she felt comfortable with the boys on her team. They also said that if anyone messed with her then they'd beat the stuffing out of him… something she's already witnessed twice.

"Ruby!" Ruby heard her only warning before she suddenly couldn't breath as her sister pulled her into a warm back breaking hug. She and Yang both knew she could escape the hug by slowing or stopping time whenever she wanted to but she wouldn't do that to her sister. Not to escape a hug at least… she'd do it in a heartbeat for a prank, something CFVY and the teachers learned over the last week... after she got used to the male teachers at least.

"Yang…can't breath." Ruby said weakly, causing Yang to release her and give her a sheepish grin. Ruby caught a glance of Yatsuhashi and Coco nearby moving towards her and was glad that they weren't attacking her sister yet. They had attacked one girl that was a third year two days ago when the girl hugged Ruby because she thought Ruby was 'adorable' and Ruby had trouble breathing through the hug…and that wasn't even considering what they did to any boy that got too close to Ruby and began to scare the little reaper. Ruby was pretty sure that the fourth year who had scared her was still in the medical wing.

"Sorry sis. I haven't seen you in a week ever since you saved the asses of those students and they bought you to Beacon with them. Oh look there are some of my friends from Signal! Later sis." Yang said spotting some of her friends and racing off, nearly pushing her sister over as she did so. Her reflexes kicked over and Ruby felt the time around her slow to a crawl before her eyes widened as they looked with the wide worried eyes of Coco from across the courtyard as the fashionista walked towards her quickly, but was slowed by Ruby's powers.

Ozpin told her not to reveal her Time ability! She was to stick with Speed! Returning time to normal Ruby still wouldn't have fallen over if it weren't for the luggage that was lying on the ground when she was pushed.

"Owww." Ruby groaned slightly as she crashed into the ground. She had spent a little too much Aura slowly time by accident and then returning it to normal so she didn't have the chance to Aura shield that.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry female voice shrieked at Ruby who winced at the voice and looked up wide eyed and terrified. In front of her was a girl wearing all white with white hair and cold blue eyes that looked about seventeen. She was obviously angry with fourteen year old Ruby falling over her luggage.

"You obviously didn't see her sister push her over in the blonds hurry to get to her friends. Zip it princess." Coco nearly snapped at the girl with pure white hair in a slightly off ponytail as she and Yatsuhashi quickly walked over to Ruby.

"Are you alright chibi-hime?" Yatsuhashi asked offering the small girl a hand up, one that she took almost immediately. She trusted Yatsu and Fox by now. She knew they wouldn't hurt her or let anyone else hurt her either.

"I'm okay Yatsu! Thank you, you too Coco." Ruby said smiling up at them as she was gently pulled to her feet by the giant as the second year leader glared down the white haired girl before smiling when she heard Ruby say she was okay. The small fourteen year old was too cute despite claiming she wasn't cute and that she was turning fifteen soon.

"Any time Little Red." Coco said smiling slightly at Ruby while another girl walked up with a black bow on her head and a bottle of dust in her hands.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company-" The new girl began only to be cut off by a small squeal from Ruby.

"Schnee? That must mean you're Winters sister! She told me a lot about you!" Ruby said grinning widely up at Weiss who blinked and looked surprised at this. No wonder the girl looked familiar!

"You know my sister?" Weiss asked surprised as she stared at Ruby, alongside the girl with the bow on her head while Coco and Yatsuhashi didn't look bothered by this information.

"Yeah! She saved me two years ago and we've been in contact ever since! She's really nice but acts really mean to other people, especially my Uncle! I overheard one guy she works with call her a Tsundere once and I tried to ask her what that meant but when I told her how I knew the word she told me not to worry about it and then she let me watch as she beat the guy up! Then when one guy tried attacking her from behind I got to beat him up and she smiled at me and took me out for cookies and strawberries as a thank you! Her boss, General Ironwood, is really mean and intimidating at first but he showed me he wasn't such a bad guy!" Ruby chattered happily at that while Weiss and the bow girl looked at her surprised as Coco and Yatsuhashi chuckled. The small girl was terrified of most males… but when she was happy or comfortable she was really open and cheerful.

"Buying you strawberries is one way to get on your good side instantly, little Red." Coco said snickering at Ruby who blushed as she looked down at her feet, causing Weiss to squeak ever so slightly at how cute she looked. If there was one thing Weiss and Winter had in common, aside from their distaste for their father, it was their love of cute things.

"Come chibi-hime. Usa-chan has been looking for you." Yatsuhashi said in a deep voice as he easily lifted Ruby into his arms, before then placing her on top of his left shoulder where she fit perfectly and held onto his head to avoid falling despite his large arm gently draped over her lap to keep her in place.

"Sorry! I forgot I was going to meet with Velvet after saying hi to my sister." Ruby said apologetically and causing the second years to smile at her.

"It's alright little red. We understood you might have lost track of _time_ …besides the bullheads were a bit late getting here so it's not completely your fault." Coco said smiling up at the small girl who looked even smaller when sitting on the giant Yatsuhashi's shoulder. Weiss and the girl with the bow obviously couldn't figure out the meaning for the emphasis on Time but figured it was an inside joke when Ruby scowled slightly at Coco while Yatsuhashi and Coco began snickering or chuckling at the reference to Ruby's semblance. The two of them had been cracking time and clock puns for the last week and the rest of their team, not to mention Ruby herself, were tired of them.

"Who are you three?" Weiss asked staring at Ruby, Yatsuhashi, and Coco while the three blinked slightly and looked back at the two confused seventeen year olds.

"My name is Coco Adel. I'm the leader of Second Year Team CFVY. This giant teddy bear is my teammate Yatsuhashi Diachi. Little Red here is a First year and all of Team CFVY's baby. Her name's Ruby Rose." Coco said smirking when Ruby pouted slightly despite the shocked looks from Weiss and the bow girl.

"Co-coooo! I'm not a baby!" Ruby said pouting at the fashionable leader who laughed at this while Yatsuhashi chuckled deeply at that. Weiss nearly squealed at the pout which made the already cute reaper seem cuter.

"Sorry sorry. Let's go meet up with Velvet and Fox before they go out of their minds yeah? It's past _time_ to see em." Coco said walking off with a laugh, a chuckling Yatsuhashi behind her with Ruby still on his shoulder…Ruby's next remark showed how much time she spent around Coco and Fox while the two second years tripped over their own feet in their shock. Ruby had cheerfully used her agility to land safely on Yatsuhashi's back while he had face planted the ground. Goodwitch and Velvet was going to kill them.

"Damnitt Coco those stopped being funny four days ago!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You all shall sleep here in the hall tonight. Have a good night." Ozpin said causing Ruby to squeak ever so slightly as she burrowed deeper into her sisters side. Ever since she was guided to the hall by the older years Ruby had stuck close to her sister who was unusually grim as she kept an arm wrapped around her sister protectively.

There were too many boys here! Ruby was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Ruby come on Rubes. It's okay. I won't let any of them hurt you." Yang whispered softly to her sister who looked openly terrified of all the nearby males.

"What's the matter with her?" A black haired boy with magenta eyes asked looking at Ruby vaguely worried along with some other nearby people. There was a red haired girl with green eyes in a Spartan like bikini armor, an orange haired girl wearing pink, a blond boy that Ruby recognized as the guy who puked, the Schnee girl, and the weird but kind of cool girl with the bow on her head.

"She had a bad experience with guys…she's terrified of them until they earn her trust and show that they won't hurt her." Yang explained while Ruby whimpered slightly and eyed the boys scared.

"She seemed fine with that Yatsuhashi guy from earlier." Weiss said glancing at Ruby before looking back at Yang.

"She's known him and his team for over a month, and she only started being completely comfortable around him and the other guy, Fox, in the last week." Yang said causing the girls to wince slightly while the two boys amongst the group backed away from Ruby several steps and raised their hands to show they weren't armed at the moment, trying to comfort the terrified girl.

"Ruby!" A voice called from behind her, causing everyone to look back at the team that just entered the hall.

"Come here kit." Velvet said softly, opening her arms out for the small red reaper who instantly dashed into them.

"It is alright Chibi-hime. You can stay in our room." Yatsuhashi said gently while the other student hopefuls started paying attention the moment the large man entered the hall. It wasn't every day you saw a giant hulk of muscle over seven feet tall after all.

"Hey why does she get special treatment?!" A boy with brown hair wearing armor called annoyed while Ruby squeaked and burrowed deeper into Velvet's embrace as Coco and Fox stood in front of them protectively with Yatsuhashi behind them to guard them from the rear.

"She's terrified of all unknown males. She doesn't know or trust any of you so of course Lil Red can't stay here with all of you. She trusts us though and we already have a bed set up for her so she can and _will_ stay with us." Coco said glaring at everyone from behind her shades, her grip on her pocket book tightening.

"That's not fair to us though." A green haired boy said sneering at Ruby who was cuddled close to Velvet… and would likely stay that way all night. Velvet loved cuddling with the small girl and Ruby didn't mind it either.

"What's the matter a big old seventeen year old guy like you scared to sleep in the same room as a bunch of other guys and some girls?" Coco asked mockingly as she glared at the guys, ready to deploy her gun if they tried stopping the second years.

"Ms. Adel. You and your team are second years. Why are you here?" Goodwitch asked entering the room and looking at the second years confused.

"We were getting little red so she can stay in our room, some guys didn't like that." Coco said not moving her eyesight away from the guys while Goodwitch softened slightly when she caught sight of Ruby.

"Ms. Rose has expressive permission from both the Headmaster and I to stay with Team CFVY whenever she wants to and you all would be advised to watch what you do or say around Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said sternly as she walked over to Velvet and smiled down at Ruby.

"Go ahead to your room with your protectors little one. None of the boys here will do anything, and if they try Team CFVY will be the _least_ of their problems." Goodwitch said glaring around the room while Ruby nodded slightly.

"Come Chibi-hime. You will need a nice filling meal and good nights rest for initiation in the morning." Yatsuhashi said as he stepped forward and slowly picked Ruby up in a way that she could get see what he was doing.

"Sleep sounds good. I like sleep." Ruby murmured cuddling close to the large samurai, who held her as if she were a fragile china doll.

"She doesn't look so scared of him and he's the biggest guy here!" The brown haired guy said causing Ruby to flinch and burrow closer to Yatsuhashi seeking protection, which was his specialty.

"She's known Yatsuhashi for over a month and only became completely trusting and comfortable with him and Fox in the last week. Now zip it! You're scaring her." Coco nearly snarled at the boy.

"And if I don't?" The guy sneered back…only to pale and faint when Coco deployed her purse into its Gatling gun mode.

"If you have a problem with little red you have a problem with Team CFVY…and we're fiercely protective of our baby." Coco growled out, readying to fire out a magazine of blanks as a warning to the newbies. It wouldn't do to have some upstart first years trying to mess with their baby.

"Any of you have a problem with my little sister?" Yang asked activating Ember Celica and her eyes blazing red.

"I'm not a baby." Ruby said pouting slightly at Coco who smiled slightly.

"Yet you say nothing about being little." Fox pointed out amused and causing Ruby to pout slightly.

"My Xiao Long genes haven't kicked in yet…I can't complain about being called small when I'm only four foot five." Ruby said pouting slightly and causing Yang to laugh slightly.

"Yep! I have the most adorable little sis ever! And anyone who wants to hurt her has to go through me." Yang said laughing but being dead serious at the same time.

"All of our team loves her. Ruby is the team baby. You have to get past all of us to get to her." Coco said hefting her gun pointedly while Fox got his blades ready and Yatsuhashi passed Ruby off to Velvet so he could grab his sword.

It was Goodwitch who gave the freshmen some information that made them pale and make a note to never attack the small reaper.

"Of course, she's my godchild and the daughter of one of my closest friends…naturally if you want to get to her…you have to go through me first!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A different RWBY**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years here." Ozpin's words haunted Ruby's mind as she desperately searched through the forest for her sister, not even remembering that she could stop time to find her sister first. Initiation had just started and Ruby was looking for her sister desperately, hoping to avoid any boys. She could fight them if she had too, her dad and Uncle made sure of that, but other than in a fight she would be deathly afraid of them.

So distracted by her growing terror at being paired up with a boy who might take advantage of her Ruby didn't notice that her feet had taken her straight to where Coco had let slip the relics were… nor did she notice the Beowolves until they surrounded her… which actually made Ruby relax slightly.

Grimm she knew. Grimm she could handle. Ruby smiled slightly as she unfurled her scythe, beheading the three Wolves closest to her as she did so and not noticing the other initiates rushing to her aid only to freeze at the calm peaceful smile on her face.

Ruby lost herself to her fighting, dancing as some would call it, as she twirled around and around. Each twirl of her body and scythe taking out more Beowolves until finally there was only a single pup left.

"Hello little one." Ruby said softly, gently to the pup who cowered slightly away from her, neither of them noticing the gaping initiates.

"If you promise not to attack me then I won't hurt you. I promise." Ruby said gently as she put away her scythe, kneeling on the ground near the pup who sniffed her for a few seconds before barking happily and bounding over onto Ruby's lap, jumping up to lick the cloaked girls face.

"That tickles. I wonder if they'll let me have a baby Beowulf for my partner? You'd be easier to get along with than most humans won't you?" Ruby asked giggling as she scratched the pups ears as if it were a normal dog instead of a dangerous soulless creature.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" Ruby asked the pup that rolled onto its belly to show that it's a girl.

"A girl huh? Do you have a name?" Ruby asked earning a whine from the pup.

"I guess that's a no. How about I name you?" Ruby asked earning a happy yip from the pup.

"That sounded like a yes. Hmm… how about I call you Summer, after my mom. Is that okay?" Ruby asked earning a yip and lick from the pup, making her laugh before Weiss began storming over towards the girl.

When she got within two feet of the reaper and pup, said pup shot up and growled lowly as it took a defensive position in front of Ruby.

"H-Hi?" Ruby asked more than said timidly as she looked at the angry looking white haired girl who was eyeing Summer warily.

"What do you think you're doing trying to name a Grimm as if it were a pet?" Weiss demanded glaring at the girl who shrunk in on herself slightly.

"Oi! Leave her alone Ice Queen! Obviously the Beowulf pup is better behaved than you are! It's not causing a scene with Ruby!" Yang said glaring darkly at Weiss who crossed her arms and huffed.

"It's not my fault my partner is such a dolt!" Weiss said glaring darkly at Yang while Ruby trembled slightly and hugged little Summer closer while the Beowulf pup was growling at Weiss.

"Leave her alone. Just grab a relic and let's get out of here." Pyrrha said glaring at Weiss who huffed but acquiesced as she grabbed the golden white knight piece. It was at that point an angry Death Stalker and Nevermore made their presence known…which caused Ruby to grin.

"Yang hold Summer. Summer be good for my sister okay?" Ruby asked the Beowulf who yipped in acknowledgement and began to lick the blond brawlers face.

"She reminds me of Zwei! Kick some butt sis!" Yang cheered as Ruby unfolded her scythe and gave a savage grin that made everyone back up a few steps.

"Time to party!" Ruby said causing Yang to snicker at the slight pun as Ruby vanished from sight, a trail of rose petals left in her wake as she instantly sliced up the Death Stalker. Looking up Ruby back flipped in time to dodge several feathers from the Nevermore that looked like an ancient one while the other teens gaped at the small girl.

"I didn't even see her move." Weiss said wide eyed while the others nodded dumbly in agreement and Yang snickered harder. Ruby frowned up at the Nevermore before she smirked darkly and used the recoil of her scythe to launch herself in the air where she slowed time down to a crawl for herself, rose petals falling slowly off of her to the ground as Ruby sliced the head clean off of the Nevermore.

Concentrating for a brief second Ruby landed on both feet and one hand in a crouched position as she put time back to normal, causing the teens eyes to widen even more so while they gaped.

"I-I huh?" Weiss couldn't even form any words as she merely stared dumbly at Ruby who put away Crescent Rose and picked up a knight piece.

"I-is this one okay?" Ruby asked shyly showing the piece to Weiss who dumbly nodded in agreement as she stared at Ruby shocked.

 **In the Beacon Auditorium**

All of the second years and up minus one certain team were gaping wide eyed at the screen as well. A tiny slip of a girl not only decimated a horde of Grimm and adopted a baby Beowulf, but she took out two of the most dangerous Grimm in the forest! On her own and in record time no less!

The quiet was only broken by the laughter of Coco as the girl snapped pictures of her classmates and upper classmen's faces while Velvet was biting her lip worriedly. Yatsuhashi had whispered everything that was happening to Fox with a grin on his face and Fox was snickering as he said one proud sentence.

"That's our little gemstone!"


End file.
